


Twisted/Trusting

by Mothboyerotica



Series: My Hot Monster Polycule [15]
Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Erotic Hypnosis, M/M, Multi, Possession Kink, Tentacle Porn, polycule
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 08:35:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16740640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mothboyerotica/pseuds/Mothboyerotica
Summary: Chiron finally meets the demon who's been playing around in his boyfriend's head. And welcomes him to... play around with his own brain a bit. There's just something about that guy...





	Twisted/Trusting

Chiron knew that the demon had made himself a space in his boyfriend’s home. Which was fine, of course, their relationship was open to new players. But the naga couldn’t help the twinge of curiosity and possessiveness that came with knowing someone else was playing around in the faun’s head. Jack seemed to enjoy it though. Lucian was good at keeping the apartment immaculately clean. Somehow, he had access to money, and used it to cover half of the rent, lots of groceries, and gifts. The naga was kissing his boyfriend when he noticed the small, silver chain around his neck. A small black gem, polished into a perfect sphere rested against his chest. 

“Isn’t it nice?” Jack said, smiling up at the naga. “Luci got it for me. I don’t know where, but it’s so cute.” 

“Yeah… it is.” Chiron murmured, fingering the chain curiously. “I want to meet him. Properly.” Jack’s heart beated a little faster at that, his mind immediately flooded with some… naughty scenarios. 

“Are you jealous?” He smiled and wrapped his arms around the other man’s neck. 

“Of course not,” Chiron said, smiling a little. He rested his own hands on the faun’s waist, where fur met skin. “No, I just- I want to know exactly what my competition is. Who’s been in my Jack’s head?” His eyes began to glow softly in the dim light and Jack’s shoulders relaxed, his face melting into that sweet, blank smile that came so naturally in trance. “Is he as good a fuck as I am?”

“Mm, you’re different,” Jack drawled, his head tilting to the side. “Both good. Both make me feel good.”

“What does he like to do to you?” Chiron asked, both curious and a little turned on by the conversation. He stroked Jack’s cheek, moving his hand down to his bare chest. 

“Um he… he likes to hypnotize me,” Jack said softly. It was a little hard to remember, looking so deep into the naga’s eyes. Especially with his hands beginning to roam and press and tease. “Sometimes fucks me with- I guess it’s magic? Feels like hands and cocks and… different things in me.” He was flushed now, his dick growing harder as Chiron worked his coils between his legs. “He just empties me. And sometimes fills me back up with um, with him.” Chiron chuckled, tilting his head to the side. 

“What does that mean?” He asked gently, wrapping his hand around the base of Jack’s cock. 

“Um, he- I guess he, fuck Chi…” 

“Come on now, tell me what he does,” he teased.

“He p- possesses me,” Jack moaned, grinding his hips into Chiron’s hand. “Puts himself inside me and then… touches me. Makes me touch myself. Fuck… fucks me from inside, in my brain.” The naga was getting hard now as well, his cock poking out from its sheath slightly. 

“And then what?” 

“I- I’m his puppet,” Jack hissed, his eyes rolling back as he fucked himself against the naga’s hand. Chiron pulled him onto his lap and pressed their cocks together, rubbing his length deliciously against the faun’s. “I’m his puppet and he moves me and I listen and he fucks me and I obey and I, uh… I fuck Pat and sometimes I fuck Nicky, and he fucks me and I obey.” He rambled on like that, humping the naga’s lap, relishing in the friction. The poor faun was working himself into a proper tizzy. Chiron kissed him to still the strange, reverent mantra, wrapping his arms around him. Jack was panting when he pulled away, lips still moving in a soft whisper, forming words in a language Chiron didn’t understand. 

“ _ Come for me now, _ ” he sang, gripping him tight. Jack cried out and his cock spurted against his belly. The faun nearly went limp in Chiron’s grip, but the naga held him steady. “Good boy,” he purred, stroking his cheek lightly. “Why don’t you finish me now? Finish me off.” Jack nodded, smiling blearily as he repositioned himself and leaned over his partner’s cock. Slowly, he took the length into his mouth with what was becoming practiced ease. Chiron sighed contently and rested his hands on top of Jack’s head, tangling in his hair as he thrust into his mouth. “ _ Such a good boy. So good for me. So nice and relaxed and blank… You’re mine tonight, Jack. All mine.”  _

The faun tried to nod. His. Chiron’s. Of course. He moaned as the tip of his tail began to tease between his ass cheeks, poking inside just enough to make him tremble. Chiron tensed and gripped the faun’s antlers, letting out a hiss as he came. Jack swallowed easily, his throat relaxed and ready. He swirled his tongue over the tip of the naga’s cock and took him deep one last time, feeling it go limp in his mouth. Jack extracted himself, smiling sloppily up at Chiron, a bit of cum hanging off his lip. The naga chuckled and stroked his cheek, letting the glow fade from his eyes. 

“How was that, Jack?” he asked softly. 

“Amazing,” the faun breathed, leaning against his chest. “As usual. Do you- d’you really want to meet Luci?” 

“I think so,” the naga replied with a hum. “I’m curious. Never met a demon before. When shall I come over?”

“Uh, well… tomorrow? Tomorrow should be good.” Jack chuckled to himself. “He’s been talking about you. He, um, he sees you in my memories. And he seems to think you’re- well, he wants to play with you too.” Chiron raised a brow, amused. 

“Does he now? He thinks he can pull me under his fiendish thrall?” 

“He does,” Jack said with a nod. “And… I mean, babe, you’re strong, but he- he’s very different from what you’ve done.”

“I like a challenge,” Chiron laughed, pulling the faun against him. “Now, shall we keep playing?” Jack grinned and nodded.

“Yes sir.” 

The next day came with rain and cloudy skies. Chiron spent it cleaning the apartment while his partners were at work. He had the day off, thankfully, and tried not to focus too hard on the evening’s events. At around six, Jack texted him. 

[Jack] 6:08PM - hey babe <3 you ready to come over? door’s open! C u soon xoxo

So Chiron went over, dressed in a loose tank top and some gold jewelry. He made the five foot journey to his boyfriend’s door and opened it, letting himself in. The scene that greeted him when he got there was… a lot to take in.

“You must be Chiron!” the demon said brightly, turning to greet him with a charming smile. Jack was floating in the middle of the living room, his body suspended by long tendrils of purple smoke. The faun was naked, his eyes glowing that same swirling lilac. His cock was erect and his mouth was hanging open, drool dripping from his lips. Lucian stood in the middle of the room, as if he was just showing off a new piece of furniture and not a mindfucked faun being reamed in the ass by glowing transluscent tentacles. Lucian’s eyes were a deep black, set in a smooth purple face. He had horns too. A demon. Right yes. 

“Oh, you are gorgeous, aren’t you? Even better in person. Come in.” 

Chiron entered cautiously, letting his tail stretch out in the room. Claiming space. 

“You’re Lucian, I presume,” he said with an apprehensive smile. He was watching Jack twitch and moan in his position, the faun utterly oblivious to the rest of the world. 

“That would be me,” the demon replied with a polite bow. He was clothed in a pair of loose black pants with a hole cut out so his tail could move freely. His chest was bare and smooth. He stood significantly smaller and shorter than the naga, but somehow filled the room with his confidence. “I suppose you’ve seen your little deer like this before. All empty and blissed out.” 

“Not quite like this,” Chiron said slowly, he tilted his head. “Are those… part of you?” 

“A manifestation of my power, yes.” One of the tendrils lifted Chiron’s shirt playfully. “I don’t have enough hands to play with all the parts of my toys all at once. And my tail only reaches so far.” He laughed, an easy musical sound. Chiron found it was easy to listen to him. There was just a compelling nature to him that put him at ease. Lucian circled him, observing him with some curiosity. “From what your boys have told me, you might be my closest match in this realm. Or at least in this building. And I’ve been told you like a challenge, don’t you?” 

“Yes I do,” Chiron said, allowing himself to chuckle. He brought his tail in, creating a bit of a chair for him to rest in. “You’re a curious creature. Coming in and playing with  _ my things _ .” 

“Oh but they like to be played with,” Lucian said. He sat on the couch, crossing his legs. “They like what I can do to them, just as much as what you do. Just ask Jack. What do you say, darling?” The faun let out a string of words in that strange tongue again, his hips bucking into the air. 

“Now that, what is that?” Chiron asked curiously. 

“That would be the language of my people. You might call it Infernal.”

“And what did he say?” 

“Well, I know your pets love mantras,” Luci said with a grin, tilting his head to the side. “What he’s saying translated  _ basically  _ to  **I pledge my soul my pleasure my mind to my prince of darkness my love my king,** and so on. Exposure to this kind of… minor and major possession can result in some fluency. But when they speak it in my presence, it lets me tap right into their pleasure. That’s how I feed. Any questions?” Chiron blinked and shook his head. Why the fuck did it feel so nice to listen to this guy? There was no magic in his voice. No song. No glowing eyes. But there was a strange compulsion to listen.  _ To obey.  _

“What am I… feeling right now?” he asked, settling into his coils across from the demon. 

“Oh that. My body exists on a slightly different… frequency than yours. Your bodies and minds just respond easier to me. I have to say, Chi, the odds are a bit stacked against you if we’re to have a battle of wits.” The demon’s tail swayed behind him, moving like a pendulum. Chiron kept his gaze firmly on his face. 

“I’d still like to try,” he said, grinning. “Even  _ if  _ you take me down, it’ll make the fall that much sweeter, won’t it?” 

“Oh, I do love the way you think.” Lucian leaned forward in his seat. “Very well then. I’ll let you do your worst. If you win, I’m yours. If you falter within five minutes, I take my shot. Sound like a deal?” The naga didn’t hesitate before shaking the creature’s hand. 

“Deal.” 

“Do it then. Make me your bitch, naga.” Oh, he was going to make this guy eat his words. 

“ _ Ssssuch fierceness, _ ” he purred. Chiron was all in immediately, his eyes bursting to life with a rainbow of colour as he advanced on the demon. His tail began to wind around Lucian’s waist. The demon grinned, delighted. “ _ I need you to do two very simple things, Lucian. Listen to the sound of my voice. And look deep into my eyes. _ ” 

“All too happy to,” he said lightly, letting the coils work around his torso up to his neck. 

“ _ Quiet, _ ” Chiron said sternly. His eyes glowed brightly, rings of colour alternating and shifting in a dizzying, mind melting display. “ _ Just feel your whole body giving in now. Giving in to me. Ssssinking into a nice, relaxed state. Open and compliant.”  _ Lucian was nodding along. His eyes reflected the whirling colours, but the smile never dropped from his face. It never went slack as his lovers often did. Chiron frowned a little, but kept going. His tail kneaded and massaged the demon gently, his hands coming up to caress his face. 

“ _ How do you feel? _ ” he asked softly. 

“Good,” Lucian replied. “Relaxed for sure. You’re very good at this.”

Not good enough it seemed. 

Chiron concentrated pressure against the demon’s groin, against the hard bulge there. The naga smiled sweetly. 

“ _ Not relaxed everywhere though,”  _ he sang. The demon laughed and tilted his head to the side, enjoying the way Chiron’s tail came up to support him. “ _ Aren’t you starting to feel a little heavy, Luci? _ ” He tilted his head the other way thoughtfully. 

“Maybe,” he said. “It feels nice, whatever you’re doing. Keep doing it.” 

“ _ Yes- _ “ Chiron had to hold back a ‘sir.’ What was with him? Something about the demon was so disorienting it was so… strange. “ _ Is this- is this working at all? _ ” 

“Not really, but by all means, keep going. I like having your attention all on me.” As if the naga could put it somewhere else if we wanted to. But he didn’t want to. Looking at the demon kind of hurt his eyes. He just wasn’t quite all  _ there  _ in the room with Chiron, but at the same time, completely there. In his coils. Smiling at him. Chiron was leaning forward and finally touched Lucian’s face with his hands. 

“ _ Relax your mind for me. _ ” The demon sighed and nuzzled against Chiron’s touch affectionately. His eyes were still so very alert, wide and staring, not glassy or half-lidded like he was used to. Chiron shook his head, clearing his throat. Perhaps he was out of his depth here. “ _ Repeat… after me. You are sinking.” _

“I am sinking,” Lucian intoned obediently. 

“ _ You are relaxed.” _

“I am relaxed.”

“ _ You are obedient.” _

“You are obedient.” Chiron didn’t quite notice the shift. He was too focused now. Too focused on the demon’s face. So focused that he didn’t notice his coils were sagging. 

_ “You are falling.”  _

“You are falling.” 

_ “You are hypnotized.” _

“You are hypnotized.”

“ _ You are under my control.” _

“You are under my control.” Chiron nodded slightly as one of the demon’s hands came up to cup his cheek. That was okay. It was okay his arms were free now. It was okay that the demon’s eyes were… different. Those weren’t his rings of colour reflected in Lucian’s eyes. They were soft hues of purple. They were  _ nice. _

_ “You are falling deeper.” _

“You are falling deeper.” 

_ “You are submitting your will to me.” _

“You are submitting your will to me.” 

_ “You are under my control.” _ Lucian grinned and stood up. 

“You are under my control,” he repeated smoothly. There was something strange in his voice now. Whispering. Voices that were beginning to tug at the back of the naga’s mind. 

“I am… under your control,” Chiron repeated, blinking in confusion. 

“Good, Chiron. Very good. You are empty and obedient for me.” Those eyes were everything. That voice was everything. His body and mind reacted instinctively to every one of the demon’s words, his residual thoughts melting into nothing. 

“I am empty and obedient for you,” he sighed, the concentration gone from his face. Lucian ran appreciative  hands over the naga’s torso, lifting the tank top over his head easily. Luci left the gold necklaces. 

“I like when my pets look pretty for me,” he purred, caressing Chiron’s cheek. “You are feeling very aroused. You want to show me your cock.”

“I want to show you my cock.” Chiron nodded, his eyes never leaving the demon’s face. His dick came unsheathed from inside himself where his skin met scales. Lucian cooed appreciatively and wrapped his tail around the base of it. Chiron let out a soft hiss. 

“It feels good to submit,” the demon said, giving it a gently squeeze. 

“It feels good to submit.”

“That’s it, pet. Every word I speak it true.”

“Every word you speak is true.” 

“Your body is my plaything.”

“My body is your… your plaything.” Chiron’s eyelids fluttered as the demon stroked him. 

“Your mind is mine.” 

“My mind is yours.” 

“You… want to kiss me.” 

“I wanna kiss you,” Chiron moaned. His eyes were filled with that swirling purple now. Blank. Empty. Lucian smiled. 

“When you kiss me, you hand over the keys to your body for a while, my love. You’re mine to use, body and soul.” Chiron just nodded, smiling blankly. “What am I, pet?” 

“Master,” the naga replied without hesitation. 

“Good boy. Kiss me now. Give in to me.” He needed no second prompting. Chiron leaned in and felt his empty mind fill with a thousand whispers. He kissed the demon and everything clicked into place. Lucian pulled away after a few moments to admire the sweet expression on the naga’s face. He snapped his fingers and Jack’s suspended body was slowly lowered to the ground, the tendrils of smoke lingering and caressing his sweaty, twitching body. “Come and join us, love.” Thankfully, the faun didn’t have to focus too hard on moving. His body was pulled to his feet gently and almost dragged over by the tentacles, right into Lucian’s arms. A puppet on strings.

“Look at your boyfriend, Chi. Look how handsome he is as my little plaything.” The demon released Chiron’s cock. He pulled Jack onto the couch, onto his lap, and began to kiss his neck, a hand moving between his furry legs to stroke his cock. The naga felt a possessive hiss rise in his throat, but it was quelled immediately by those sweet whispers. He felt the tendrils of smoke tugging at his wrists and his hair, caressing his cheeks. His hands were pulled up behind his back as something wrapped around his dick. But he wasn’t looking at that. He was looking at his boyfriend’s blissful face as the demon jacked him off and licked his neck. 

“Though, you’re my puppet too, aren’t you snake-boy? Wouldn’t you like this to be you?” Chiron nodded despite himself. He wasn’t usually a submissive person but… He wanted to be curled in the demon’s arms. Feeling Lucian’s mouth on his skin. His Master. The naga’s mouth was hanging open as he watched. Chiron thought distantly that he must look like his own playthings. His partners, his toys, completely entranced. Mindfucked. Empty. And it felt so nice. 

“What are those whispers telling you, baby? What are you feeling as you watch me and your faun?” Lucian’s pants were gone… somehow. Somehow he was naked and his cock was erect, rubbing between Jack’s legs. Chiron gasped softly as the pressure around his cock tightened. “Use your words.” 

“Horny,” Chiron hissed. “Empty, j-jealous…” That made Lucian giggle. He pinched Jack’s nipples and nibbles on an ear lightly. The faun moaned lewdly, his hips pressing down against the demon’s cock, rubbing their lengths together. 

“Which part are you jealous of?” he asked. “Would you like to be the one in control? Holding and toying with this lovely creature, his mind putty in your hands?” Chiron began to nod when Lucian cut him off. “Or! Would you rather be my plaything? We’ve already agreed that I am your Master. That your mind and body is mine, that you  _ love  _ to obey me.” This was all true. Chiron’s brow furrowed. He wanted both. Wanted to be the player and the toy. Master and slave. In control and helplessly obedient. 

“Poor dear, is it confusing for you? Still too many thoughts in that pretty head.” Lucian snapped his fingers and all of a sudden the tendrils of smoke were everywhere, stroking and pawing and pinching every part of Chiron. “Your body responds to my will, naga. So if I say your entire body is an erogenous zone-“ 

Chiron gasped and jerked, barely held back by the hazy tentacles as they bound him up. They were teasing him so deliciously, his cock leaking precum onto the floor. 

“If I say you every time I snap my fingers, you edge closer to coming-“ Snap. Another jerk. A moan. God, those whispers, the pleasure, any remaining conflict was being fucked out of him. Lucian was in front of him now, the drooling pile of faun left twitching helplessly on the couch. “But you can’t come yet. Not until I let you. I’ll repeat my question.” Question? What question? Chiron was having trouble remembering his own name let alone a question. 

“What do you want to be?” the demon asked, wrapping his clawed hand around the base of his cock. His free hand snapped again and Chiron’s hips bucked forward. Those voices, the eyes, the tendrils. 

“I- I don’t-“ One of the things slipped into his ear and Chiron cried out. The whispers took over everything. Every thought washed away as the smoke filled his mind, scrambling his thoughts. “Yours!” he nearly screamed. Lucian began to pump his cock and words slipped from his mouth, incomprehensible and strange and foreign, but making him hotter with every second. 

“Mine,” the demon repeated with a grin. His eyes grew a little brighter as Chiron’s babbling filled the room. He was saying  _ something  _ important. Almost chanting in time to the thrusting on his dick and the swirling purple that pulsed in his brain. The words really did fuel the demon, it seemed. He was getting off on it. Or maybe just getting off on the fact he had such a skilled dom under his control. Ready and willing to worship. 

“Pick up Jack now with your tail.” Chiron obeyed, his voice falling to a whisper. His tail wrapped around the limp faun and bundled him up, pulling him closer to them. He was blissed out of his mind, head lolling to the side. “Jack, get between us now love. Good boy.” Chiron’s coils fell away as Jack positioned himself between them. The smoky tentacles wrapped around him and hoisted him up, facing Lucian, his ass and tail right above Chiron’s erect, aching cock. “Fuck him.” 

The naga was all too happy to obey. The tendrils provided support, keeping the faun floating easily so Chiron could push his dick inside. And he did. Jack was well prepared for him from the previous fucking via tentacles, and took his length easily. The faun moaned as the tendrils laid him out, suspending him on his stomach in the air, parallel to the ground as Chiron fucked him. Lucian stepped back to watch, smiling proudly, his own cock erect. And perfectly at mouth level for the faun. 

“Do you want to please your Master, Jackie?” he crooned. Jack nodded desperately, struggling to form words from the heavy stimulation in his rear. A cock in his ass and whispers in his mind. What a lovely way to be. He never wanted to be anything else. “Open wide like a good boy now.” The demon slid his cock into the man’s salivating mouth. He sighed contently and grinned at Chiron. The simple sight of his pointed fangs made him moan. 

“Doesn’t this feel good, Chi? Fucking your boy while I fuck your brain?” The naga nodded and thrust a little deeper into Jack’s hole. “Let those voices flow through you now. Look me in the eye. Worship me.” 

“Fuck…” Chiron hissed, rolling his hips. His tail encircled the three of them on the floor, a bit of his middle providing some extra support to Jack’s limp body. The fawn was moaning around Lucian’s cock and thrusting back against Chiron’s. The naga moaned and more of those mind numbing words streamed out of his lips. Lucian giggled, seeming to bask in the sound. He fucked Jack’s throat a little deeper, gripping the faun’s antlers gently. 

“Such good boys for me,” he moaned. “Mm, now that’s good. That’s very good, I- ah… yes, like that.” The demon growled deep in his throat. “Everyone all together now, yes? Three, two, o-“ His words trailed off into a cry as he came hot, sweet seed into Lucian’s mouth. Chiron barely needed the little ping of release in his gut that let him  _ finally  _ come inside his boyfriend’s ass. And Jack, rubbing against the tail, being fucked from both ends had no choice but to cum as well on command. His body convulsed and his seed spilled onto Chiron’s scales and his thigh. He moaned and went a bit limp, letting the naga’s tail wrap around and caress him. 

Chiron was breathing heavily, still feeling so sweet and hazy, viewing the world through that sweet purple. Lucian moved close to him and kissed his mouth tenderly, stroking his chest. 

“Such a sweet thing. We’ll certainly have to try this again, my dear. I’m sure the more you  _ try  _ to hypnotize me, the more fun this will be for all parties involved.” Chiron could feel the haze seeping out of his mind, the whispers fading into nothing. He let out a sigh and sank down to the floor in a seated position on a bed of coils. 

He didn’t feel refreshed, as he usually did after trance. He was quite sleepy still. Lucian played with Chiron’s hair gently, looking him over. 

“How do you feel?” 

“Mm… good, I- Jack?” His tail moved, gently repositioning the faun. 

“He usually sleeps for a while after I feed,” Lucian said with a light shrug. He stroked the faun’s hair, scratching him behind the ear lightly. Jack smiled up at him, trying to open his eyes. “No, baby, you just sleep. Just sleep now.” He nodded and his head slumped forward. 

“You’re very skilled,” Chiron said softly, trying to wake himself up a bit more. Lucian smiled and took a seat on the floor. His pants were back. Somehow. And the place was clean, no spots of cum or drool or anything. 

“I appreciate that, coming from you,” the demon murmured, running his clawed fingers lightly over Chiron’s tail. “He speaks so highly of you. Almost makes me a bit jealous sometimes.” 

“Really?”

“Of course!” Lucian laughed, his tail whipping behind him. “You’re so familiar with this world. Skilled in your craft. Aware of your body and its limits. That’s enviable.” Chiron laughed softly and pulled his hair back into a loose ponytail. 

“You’re a fascinating thing, Lucian. But I’m glad we did this. We should do it again once I… once I get some of my energy back.” The demon grinned and shifts up into his knees, placing his hands on Chiron’s shoulders. “I’d like to try my luck again with you. One on one.”

“Big talk for such an obedient toy,” Lucian purred, cupping his cheek in his clawed hand. Chiron felt his mind spin a little at the words alone. “But yes. There is  _ much  _ more fun to be had with you. For now though, you need your rest.” Chiron nodded and leaned into the touch a little, smiling sleepily at the demon. The room shifted strangely and then the three of them were arranged in Jack’s bed. Chiron’s long rail hung off the side, piled into a neat stack of coils. Lucian was in the middle, an arm wrapped around the pair of them. 

“You really are multi-talented, aren’t you?” Chiron chuckled. “Magic, possession, mind control-“

“And a fantastic cock,” Luci added with a grin. “Hush now, little snakey. You’ll have plenty of time to sing my praises next time we play. Sleep.” 

Chiron’s head fell back against the pillow with a soft thump as his mind went blank. The incubus hummed contently. 

Four down, three to go until he worked his way through their little gang. And he would enjoy every second of it. 


End file.
